Tourniquet
by WindOfDancingFlames
Summary: Ienzo knew his father loved him, but how could he not have seen that Xehanort loved him this much? Shonenai. XehanortIenzo. Pweez review!


Thought I'd try something new.

Please refrain from killing me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tourniquet

Xehanort looked out of his window, gazing at the clear blue skies of Radiant Garden. Today was not a good day for working because the weather outside was perfect. He could see and hear the children playing outside on the streets, barely remembering what it was like to be a child. When he was a kid, his father had always kept him in the house because he suffered from an obsessive-compulsive disorder. His father was deeply afraid of germs, in other words. He was forced to wear clothes on every inch of skin on his body and rarely ever went outside and played with the other kids in his neighborhood. His mother had passed away when he was only four years old, so he couldn't get out of being cooped up in his house with his lunatic of a father.

But even as a kid, Xehanort knew that germs couldn't possibly kill him or harm him very badly. In fact, they were everywhere. His father just thought that they were everywhere but on the insides of their house. While he was cooped up inside the house, however, he studied science. He read books on anatomy, biology, botany, zoology….you name it. He loved science from the very first time he started learning about it. As soon as he was old enough to move out of his house, he went straight to college and eventually ended up where he was now. His father had been killed two years ago by a fatal heart attack.

Xehanort glanced down at the pile of paperwork that was still blank on his desk, sighing as he sat down and looked at the first page. He pulled out a pen from a drawer in his mahogany desk and began to fill out the forms. He didn't even care what they were about anymore.

After about twenty minutes of laboriously filling out the stupid paperwork, he decided he needed a break so his hand wouldn't cramp. He got up from his chair and walked over to the large window that gazed out across the laboratory. Because he was in charge here, he needed a nicely sized window to look out upon all five of his workers. Right now there was only one in the lab. Ienzo.

Xehanort smiled as he looked down on the young, silver-haired genius. He and Ienzo had a lot of rich history together, judging that Xehanort had adopted him when the man was only six years old. Now he was 20. Xehanort could still remember when he had gone to the orphanage.

-------------------------------

_The 21-year-old man drove up to the orphanage, eager to see the faces of the children there. He was still dressed in his white lab coat from work, which made him look like some kind of doctor that was here to check up on all of the kids. He had handsome tanned skin and hazel eyes that really brought out his skin. His hair was so silver it was almost white and he looked more like a boy than a man. Of course, one of his most prominent features were his pointed ears, which stood for something very important in the world of Radiant Garden. He locked his car and opened the doors to the orphanage, smelling a scent of vanilla in the air. He strode over to the secretary's desk and waited for her to stop talking on the phone._

"_Yes, you may adopt more than one, Mr. Forgedawn," she started saying. "Oh, no, it doesn't cost a thing – oh, can you hold, I have someone here."_

_She pressed a button on the phone and turned to look at the man standing before her._

"_Hello," she said in a cheery voice. She looked like your average secretary – brown hair, glasses, makeup, etc. "How may I help you?"_

_Xehanort slipped his tanned hands into his pockets and took a deep breath._

"_I'm here to adopt a child," he said. _

"_Why of course! Let me show you around, Mr.-?"_

"_Xehanort."_

"_Right, Mr. Xehanort. Please follow me."_

_She got up out of her chair and started walking down the long hallway that the vanilla smell was coming from. Xehanort turned on his heel and followed her footsteps, grinning with anticipation. He had waited so long to do this._

_The secretary turned a sharp left and eventually wound up at a dead end. She opened the only door in this hallway and motioned for the scientist to go in. He nodded his head and strode in, immediately smiling at the sight of all of these kids. _

_There had to be at least twenty of them all in the room. Each of them was minding their own business, but of course as soon as they saw a new face come in (a.k.a. him) they flocked over to him like a lion would to fresh meat. He looked down with delight at all of their smiling and happy faces and suddenly felt a great wave of joy come over him. Nearly every kid in this room was trying to hug him or show him something, except for one – who was huddled over in the corner with his head down. The smile that had been on his face instantly disappeared as he looked over at the child, suddenly feeling sorry for him. Some of the kids had settled down now and had continued doing what they were doing, trying to make a good example for him. The secretary walked over to his side and put a hand on his shoulder._

"_You may spend some time with them and try to get to know them a bit," she said. "When you've made your choice you can bring him or her out to me and I can get you all squared away."_

"_Thank you," said Xehanort, still giving most of his attention to the boy in the corner._

_He heard the door click closed and walked over to the boy, who had seen him now and was beginning to inch away from him._

"_I'm not here to hurt you," he said in a gentle voice. "I just want to talk to you a little."_

_The boy looked at him with a pained look on his face and stopped inching away. Xehanort moved in closer to him and sat down on the floor next to him. He looked no older than six._

"_What's your name, if I may ask?" he asked._

_The boy said something unintelligible._

"_I'm sorry. What did you say?"_

"_I-Ienzo," he answered shyly._

"_That's a nice name. And how old are you, Ienzo?"_

"_Six."_

"_Wow. You're very mature for your age."_

"_Yeah, I hear that a lot."_

_Ienzo turned his head down and looked away for a moment. Xehanort now had the chance to fully consider how adorable this kid was now. He had almost the same hair as him, except that it was a slight shade of blue, he had very enticing blue eyes, his ears were pointed just like his, his skin was very pale but beautiful, and he was in great shape. Ienzo had turned his gaze back to Xehanort, who was now almost fully convinced that this would be the one that he would take home._

"_So what do you like to do, Ienzo?" he asked._

_The silvery-haired kid put a small hand behind his head._

"_I like to read," he answered. "But none of my friends can."_

"_Well, that's good. You know, I like to read myself."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really. It's a nice pastime of mine. Is there anything else you like to do?"_

"_Um……I like to think when I'm bored. I know that sounds kind of stupid."_

"_Not at all. I do that a lot when I'm bored, too. In fact, that's practically what I do for my job."_

"_You think for a job?" Ienzo asked, now showing slight interest in this man._

"_Yes. I'm a scientist," he answered._

_Ienzo's face lit up like a light bulb._

"_You mean you like science?" he asked with a smile on his face._

"_Of course. It's my favorite thing in the world."_

"_It's mine too!" he said excitedly._

_Xehanort smiled._

"_You should tell me what you know," he said._

"_Okay. I know lots of stuff!"_

_So they spent the next twenty minutes talking and chatting with each other, Xehanort soon learning that this would definitely be the child that he took home. Once their conversation was over, he took the child out to the secretary's desk, signed some papers, and had taken Ienzo home that very night._

_-----------------------------------_

Xehanort smiled upon thinking of this and remembered when he used to take Ienzo to work with him at least once a week. He remembered how Ienzo had graduated from college at the young age of 16 and how he started working here at the lab at the end of his sixteenth year. Ienzo was, by far, the best assistant and friend Xehanort had ever had.

Looking at the time, he realized that both he and Ienzo had stayed at least an hour past when they were supposed to leave. He looked over at the huge stack of paperwork that was still sitting on his desk and decided that he could finish it all tomorrow morning when he came to work. He looked down at his son from the window and saw that he was recording some data from an experiment he had done earlier this day. Xehanort decided that it would be best if he would go downstairs now and tell him to pack up for the day. He still had to go home and make dinner for both of them anyway.

He strode over to his desk and packed up all of his things, then walking over to the door and hanging up his lab coat. He got his keys out of his pocket and walked out the door, locking it behind him. The inside of the laboratory was nice. It always smelled like a hospital, yet it was much more welcoming than one. The walls were a light shade of burnt sienna, which gave the whole room a nice effect whenever light shone in. There were vials and cylinders everywhere used for countless experiments, and there were at least twenty computers in the whole facility. Xehanort pushed the down button for the elevator, patiently waiting for it to come up.

The elevator doors opened after a few seconds and he stepped inside, pushing the button for the ground level. His mind started focusing back onto Ienzo, processing all of his memories of that day within his head. After being with Ienzo for a few months after his adoption, he had soon learned the horrifying truth about his parents and how they both died. His mother was a professor at Radiant Garden University, greatly known for her knowledge of the history and arts and was most famous for her book – _A Collection of Ideal Perspectives on Ancient Art. _

Ienzo's father was a scientist who had been the head doctor at the Radiant Garden Hospital and the inventor of the artificial heart. Xehanort always wondered why Ienzo was so interested in the human heart. Maybe that was why. Both of his parents, sadly, had been killed in an attempt to save their son from assassins who had wanted to kill them. Ienzo was only four years old when his parents had died. He had said many times that the last words from his mother's mouth had been "Run away, Ienzo!" After that, he had seen with his own eyes the assassin slit his mother's throat right then and there.

The elevator door opened and Xemnas strode out of it, immediately making a right turn into the main part of the laboratory where his son was now. Ienzo was sitting down in a chair while looking at something through a microscope. Ienzo was still the same, six-year-old boy that he had first seen him as, but now he was just a lot smarter and bigger. He still had the silvery-blue hair, he still had his beautiful eyes, his ears were still pointed, and he still had his pale skin. All that was different in him now was that he had a much deeper voice and was 6' 2". Xehanort traipsed over to him and looked over his shoulder.

"Hey, dad," he said, still looking through the microscope.

"Hey, Ienzo," was his reply. "It's time to go home for the day."

"But I have to finish this experiment," he whined, not focusing away from the microscope.

"You can finish it tomorrow. We've already been here at least an hour past when we were supposed to leave and I still have to take us both home and make us dinner."

"Well, then order pizza or something."

Xehanort really hated it when Ienzo got too much into what he was doing.

"**Ienzo,"** he said bitterly. "Is this really something you must stay for or can we go home?"

Ienzo finally looked up from his microscope and stared at his adoptive father.

"Well, I'm trying to see if these neurons can reproduce faster if I add small static waves to them."

"So the answer would be a no."

"No! I might have to stay here all night and watch them! They could start reproducing at any minute!"

Xehanort sighed.

"Ienzo, you and I both know for a fact that every human is born with all of the neurons he or she could need. As he or she gets older, the neurons die and cannot be replaced. What makes you think that in a matter of hours that this group of neurons will reproduce?"

"Fine!" he said. "You win! I'll go pack up my things."

Xehanort smiled a triumphant smile as Ienzo got up and went down the hall to his office. His son was too easily won over sometimes. Xehanort walked down the hall with his briefcase in hand, watching his son rummage through doors and remove things from his desk. Once he was done, he hung up his lab coat on the coat hanger and locked the door behind him. He walked down the hall next to his dad and eventually exited the building, unlocking the car as he did so.

"You have to ruin everything, don't you?" he asked, obviously still angry about his experiment.

"Oh, I'm sorry," replied Xehanort, opening the door on the driver's side and getting in. "I guess I ruined everything when I adopted you, when I gave you food and shelter, spent my own money for you to go to college, introduced you to…"

"Alright, I get it. I'm sorry. I just get so frustrated when one of my experiments is interrupted."

Ienzo opened his door and slid into the car. Xehanort had already put the keys in and had started it. They both closed their doors and reversed out of the parking space. Xehanort turned the car left and on to the highway.

"It's okay, Ienzo," he said, turning on the radio at a low volume. "I get the same way."

Ienzo looked out the window and stared at the trees that were whizzing by them.

"Hey dad?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes?"

"Why haven't, you know, dated anybody?"

Xehanort looked over at his adopted son.

"Well, I just haven't found the time and I find it rather meaningless," he answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Um….it's just that I've always kinda wondered why you haven't gotten married or had kids of your own."

"You're all the family I'll ever need, Ienzo," he said with a smile on his face. Ienzo smiled too.

There was silence once more, except for the radio that was playing quietly.

"Did you ask me that because you like somebody?" asked Xehanort.

Ienzo turned his head and looked at his father.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you like someone at work or something?"

Ienzo shook his head no.

"No," he said. "I was just wondering about you."

"Alright."

Xehanort turned into the far right lane of the highway so he could get off at the next exit.

"Have you ever had a relationship?" asked Ienzo.

Xehanort cleared his throat.

"Yes, but that was before I got you," he answered.

"What was her name?"

"Actually, _his _name was Ais."

Ienzo's eyes opened at this comment.

"You never told me you were a homosexual!" he said, extremely shocked. "Why didn't you?"

"Because I wanted to set a good example for you," he answered. "I didn't want you ending up as some kid that had a screwed up childhood. And so far, it has worked."

"Well, I doubt that I would ever end up like that. I would know better."

Xehanort chuckled to himself.

"I suppose," he said.

Xehanort turned into their neighborhood, which was an English-style community with a guard gate and everything. After all, they raked in quite a bit of money being scientists. The guard let them through and they continued to drive down to their home.

"So, were you and Ais really close?" asked Ienzo all of a sudden.

Xehanort looked over at his son, wondering where that question came from.

"Um, yes," he answered. "We were very fond of each other."

"Did you guys, y'know, make love?"

Xehanort's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. He could now see that Ienzo was blushing a little.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I-I shouldn't have asked that."

Ienzo looked away from his dad in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

"If you must know, we screwed each other like bunnies," answered Xehanort, trying to make Ienzo a little less embarrassed.

Ienzo started laughing.

"That was way too much information, dad," he said.

"Hey, you asked and I answered."

Xehanort pulled into the driveway of their huge, two story, Victorian style home. He turned off the car and got out of it, then proceeding to unlock the front door of their home. Their golden retriever, Einstein, immediately pummeled him. Ienzo walked into the house and plopped down onto the couch, dumping all of his stuff at the door as he did so. Xehanort looked at his son with a slight bit of anger in his eyes.

"You don't expect me to pick all of this crap up, do you?" he said folding his arms.

Ienzo looked up from where he was laying down.

"Maybe," he answered.

"Wrong answer!"

"Uh-oh."

Xehanort ran and jumped right on top of Ienzo, making the younger man squeal like a girl. Xehanort started laughing his ass off and eventually Ienzo was too. Whenever Ienzo left his things in the middle of the road, Xehanort would pummel him or jump on him, in this case. He heard Einstein barking with excitement as the dog raced over to them.

"Good boy, Einstein," said Ienzo, patting the dog on the head. He suddenly became aware that Xehanort was still lying on top of him.

Xehanort looked at his son lovingly and almost out of nowhere, kissed him. But this was not just a regular kiss. Xehanort had managed to get his tongue inside his adopted son's mouth. Ienzo reared in a pathetic attempt to get his dad off of him, but it worked to no avail. Xehanort had started tongue tangling with him, and he had no choice but to follow along.

In truth, Ienzo had never kissed anyone like this before. It felt good. His eyelids closed and he continued to suckle on his dad's surprisingly sweet tongue, almost forgetting that the person on top of him was his father. And all of a sudden Xehanort pulled away, nearly pale at the realization of what he had just done.

"I-I don't know what came over me," he said, backing away from his son. "I'm so sorry."

Xehanort got up from the couch, looking like he was going to cry, and quickly ran upstairs to try and get away. Einstein jumped up onto the couch and laid down on top of Ienzo, wagging his tail as if he wanted to be petted. Ienzo brought a soft hand to his ear, making Einstein's leg move up and down. Ienzo looked at the staircase, now feeling confused at what had just happened. It felt good, but for some reason it didn't feel wrong at all. He had actually enjoyed it.

Patting Einstein on the head, he got up from the couch and went upstairs as quietly as he could because he didn't want Xehanort to hear him coming. He crept towards his dad's room and looked into it. Xehanort was lying down on his bed with his head buried in his pillow, sounding like he was crying. Ienzo tiptoed into the room and sat down on the bed quietly, making Xehanort lift his head from the pillow and stare at him. He was about to say something when Ienzo silenced him by placing his lips over his father's, enjoying the taste of his mouth once more.

Xehanort turned all the way around and pulled Ienzo closer to him. It had been over seventeen years since he had kissed anybody this passionately. He ran his hands down Ienzo's body, earning a moan from him. Ienzo lifted his hands up and ran them through Xehanort's silky silver hair, massaging the scalp underneath. He all of a sudden felt Xehanort take his hand and start groping his ass, making his cheeks burn a deep shade of red.

For ten minutes they both remained like this, tonguing with each other and touching each other in interesting places. The only thing that stopped them from doing this longer was that Einstein had jumped up onto the bed and had started licking both of their faces. Ienzo bolted upright immediately and wiped his face off in disgust.

"Damn dog always wants attention!" he yelled angrily.

"Shhhhhh," said Xehanort. "Don't say that about our Einstein. We love him!"

Einstein licked Xehanort's face lovingly as Xehanort wrapped his arms around him.

"But he interrupted us!" Ienzo chided.

"I suppose that's a good thing," responded Xehanort. "We still haven't eaten dinner, and I have some work to get done before I go to bed. And we can always continue this later. Trust me, doing this is a lot more fun in the night."

"Alright. I'm sorry Einstein."

The dog simply opened its mouth and started panting. Xehanort stopped hugging Einstein and sat up completely straight. He put a hand behind his head and took a deep breath in. He hadn't felt this good since he was with Ais.

"So what do you want for dinner?" he asked.

Ienzo put a hand underneath his chin and thought about it for a little while.

"I think I might want Chinese," he answered finally. "But it's really up to you."

"Well, Chinese sounds good. I'll go call the Chinese place. You want your usual, I presume?"

"Yep."

"Okay, I'll go downstairs and do that. C'mon Einstein!"

The dog wagged his tail and followed his master out of the room. Ienzo laid back down on the bed and stretched out, smiling. Before this, he had no idea that he liked the same gender. But now, even with his father being the one to prove it, it didn't seem so weird anymore. In the past, he had always been a little homophobic. Suddenly his father's voice broke his train of thought. He sat up.

"Hey, Ienzo!" he yelled.

"Yes?"

Xehanort appeared at the doorway again.

"I love you," he said, smiling.

"I love you too, dad," Ienzo responded, still keeping the smile that was on his face.

Ienzo fell backwards again onto the bed. He was in Heaven.

------------------------------------

Dinner was short. Whenever Ienzo tried to look at his dad he always blushed a little, remembering what they had done in the bedroom only thirty minutes ago. Sure, it wasn't sex or anything, but it sure felt like it to Ienzo. A few times during their meal Xehanort would catch him blushing and would try to think of what nasty thoughts his son was thinking. After they had eaten everything and had put the dishes away, Xehanort put Einstein to bed and turned off all of the lights in the house. By now, it was 11:00.

Ienzo had just finished getting ready for bed when Xehanort came up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"So are you sleeping with me tonight or are you going to sleep in your own room?" asked Xehanort.

Ienzo looked up at his father.

"Whatever you want," he said.

"Great! Let's go up to my room then!"

So they both went up to Xehanort's room, where many fun things happened.

---------------------------------------

I'll leave the end to your imagination. After all, this is rated T. No lemons allowed.

Well, if you actually read this piece of garbage, I would really appreciate it if you would review. Thanks very much.


End file.
